The Ultimate Weapon
by ShaddowReaper13
Summary: This story takes place in the near future after the Asura is defeated and everyone grows up to have families of their own like Kid, he has a son named Akio, and he is a bit of a loner and is picked on at first because of a certain tragedy that happened until three months later he meets Elizabeth Stein. Together the two make up an unstoppable team that'll hunt witches and figh evil.


**Hello reader's I'm ShaddowReaper13 and this is my first ever fan fiction so let me know if you all like it. This is a story I've had in my head for awhile now and it's a "Soul Eater" OC. I'll try to update it as soon as I can because usually in the week I'm very busy. Anyway, I hope you all like it and let me know what some of you think about it ok. P.S. I don't own Soul Eater.**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

Everything is moving so fast, flashes of lights no, pictures and memories foggy and hazy. Footsteps in the distance, the sound of a metal door being forced open. "I can't sense him where did he go?" a boy's voice says in a breathless tone, "Dammit, you're so clumsy that you go distracted while fighting the enemy that they escaped, I'm one of the best weapons around but I'm useless in your hands!' I reply. Then I feel something vibrating, "well some badass weapon you are all you do is suck up all my energy till there's nothing left can you blame me…" The boy says in annoyance. "Shut up for a moment, do you feel like the ground is shaking a bit or something?"I ask. "What?"My mister stupidly reply's. He looks down to realize he's standing on a skylight with a figure with a chainsaw brakes threw the skylight and we both fall towards him. "Block you moron!" he blocks and blade against blade grinds and he dark figure uses brute strength to send us flying back onto the roof. In mid air, time slows down and everything is visible now, the city rooftops and the moon in the distance, and the mister a young blue eyed, blond teen in a blue unbuttoned shirt and brown pants watches as he falls, filled with fear loses his grip on his weapon, a black scythe with a neon green blade. "Nathan!" his weapon calls out to him with panic. The weapon transforms into a teen with jet black hair, crimson eyes, wearing jeans and a black hoody. The weapon reaches out to grab his mister but then the figure from before jumped into the air at some point and was getting ready to attack, before he gets to his mister the figure lands a blow to the gut sending him flying to the roof next door. "You bastard, I'm not going to let you get away with that, SOLO RESONANCE!" in that moment he was welding the very weapon he is, his scythe. Once again a dance of blades unfolds above the city, while his mister sits on the other end of the roof losing blood. "Hey I'd hate to say it but with you out of commission like that we'll need back up, snap out of it Nathan and call for help, I can only last for five minutes at best." "Yea I'll get right on that besides I'm not finished yet Akio." Nathan yells. In reality he barely has any strength left from earlier. "Ugh, .4."

Akio spins his scythe as he avoids the blows from the chainsaw, then back flips to avoid a swing from the side, dodging blows left and right his opponent might be slower due to the chainsaw but he makes up for it with strength and defense. He tries going in for an attack but only ends up grid locked blade against blade, only to be once again over powered and kicked in the stomach, the chainsaw menace grabs him by the collar and throws Akio flying off the roof and down towards some scaffolding. "Crap!" Akio says mid fall, his weapon disappears and he gets the wind knocked out of him as he falls through three floors of scaffolding. "That's it; if I go on any longer the damage will be permanent." He wheezes out, and then looks up to see Nathan and the figure standing on both ends of the roof. "CRAP he's defenseless; he's going to butcher him if I don't do anything, NATHAN!" He weakly yells out. Akio forces himself to get up and changes his arm into a blade. "NATHAN!" he yells out to his friend and mister over and over, "He's frozen, if he doesn't move…" Akio thinks out loud. The figure walks towards Nathan, the memory is so hazy, and Nathan's face looks horrified, as Akio climbs up the scaffolding and gets up to the roof, with one last cry he calls out to his friend who only now just notices him and turns to face him, with the chainsaw raised high, then falls down in a second, just as it was about to make contact, in slow motion, Akio could see the relief on his friends face as he makes out his own name, but the name is cut off and his expression goes to shock, as the chainsaw cuts him in two. The world around them goes black, then the blood splatters and rains down around them. Akio's expression first filled by horror and shock then turns to pain and fury. Showing his teeth he screams out at the bloody murder in front of him, "BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!" Once again he summons the scythe within him and goes into and bloody rage, his scythe now larger and neon red lines that go along the shaft and to the blade shining brightly, his blade and weapon completely different, black with red and overflowing with power, his blood boiling and his attacks more quicker and more violent he's blinded by his rage and need for revenge for the moment, sparks fly as they go head to head and the figure can only block Akio's barrage of blows until… *crack* almost if glass was cracking or chipping a crack formed on Akio's blade stopping him in his tracks. Its color went back from red to neon green, and crack had formed in the center of the blade. As soon as that happened it felt like his heart was going to shatter, his soul pulsed as a crack formed on it as well identical to the one on the blade. "Ugh… aghhhhhh!" He coughed up blood and his weapon disappeared back into him as he fell to his knees. "No, I went way over my limit, *cough* *cough* I failed you…" He looked up to see the figure with red eyes staring back at him and an evil grin. Then the grin left as it looked up and ran away, jumping roof top upon roof top, taking his misters soul with him. As Akio fell to the floor he saw shadows run past him after the figure, and then blacked out.

 **Hey everyone like I said this is my first fan fic they'll be a lot more to come and I'll just get better and better. If you all have any comments, feel free to tell me what you think so far and follow me if you like it and want more, if you think I should fix this, improve grammar or whatever it may be I'll be sure to work on making the next chapter better.**


End file.
